


i like my body body when it is with your

by IantoIsAll



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, M/M, ee cummings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoIsAll/pseuds/IantoIsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes another's body to make one appreciate their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like my body body when it is with your

_i like my body when it is with your_

_body. It is so quite new a thing._

Ianto moaned loudly as Jack’s hands ghosted over his thighs and up his buttocks to massage his lower back. He exhaled in a stuttering sigh of contentment and lust.

Ianto, for his part, was dragging his own hands across Jack’s pecs and down his abs, all the while nuzzling and nipping the older man’s neck.

A century can make a man hate anything. Even his own body. Jack sometimes felt as if his very physical form was some sort of trap, forcing him to keep living.

But with Ianto, with what the young man did, how he touched him and made him feel, Jack began to like his body again.

_muscles better and nerves more._

_like your body. i like what it does,_

Jack lay spread-eagled on Ianto’s queen-sized bed, not restrained, but still completely at the mercy of the young Welshman. Every fibre of muscle in his body felt delightfully taut, each nerve ending exquisitely on fire.

Ianto’s own, lithe, pale form was pressed against Jack’s at every possible point of contact. He seemed to be able to elicit the most intense sensations without once using his hands. His body writhed and Jack’s cascaded in bliss. Ianto ground down, Jack bucked up.

_i like its hows. i like to feel the spine_

_of your body and its bones, and the trembling_

_-firm-smooth ness and which i will_

_again and again and again_

_kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,_

Now Ianto lay on the bed, his lightly furred chest against his soft jersey sheets as Jack’s hands explored the expanse of smooth, creamy flesh across his back. The Welshman was strong, gaining muscle, but still thin. Still overworking and underfeeding himself. Each vertebrae easily palpable under Jack’s fingers.

As Jack ran his strong hands up and down Ianto’s back, the younger man trembled at the gentle, caring touch, firm muscles twitching and shaking slightly as the fingers played across them.

Jack abandoned the slow massage and bowed his head, placing kisses between Ianto’s shoulder blades and down his spine, from the nape of the man’s neck to the top of his buttocks. Twenty-five kisses, one for each separate bone he found.

_i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz_

_of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes_

_over parting flesh … And eyes big love-crumbs,_

Jack moved in and out of Ianto’s body, savouring each sensation as it washed over him, revelling in the feeling of the man.

As he thrust he carded his hands through the hair on Ianto’s chest. Dark but not thickly laid, it was perfect. Sexy and masculine and merely another piece of Ianto Jack wanted desperately to cling to.

Jack was so distracted by the feel of the hair that he almost missed Ianto’s groaned warning before the man arched upwards, tensing visibly and tactilely, coming in hot streams, the white fluid reaching the dark chest-hair, pasting it to his skin.

The look, the feel, the smell of Ianto’s orgasm over-powered Jack and he gazed into Ianto’s wide, lust-blown eyes and tumbled after him in ecstasy.

_and possibly i like the thrill_

_of under me you so quite new_

Neither man could be bothered with clean-up, both too tired to move more than absolutely necessary after their coupling. Jack lay with his right arm and leg draped across Ianto and his face nestled against the Welshman’s head. As he drifted off to sleep, his first proper sleep in months if not years, his thoughts fell upon the fact that even after several lifetimes of experiences with partners of all genders, sexes, species and creeds what he had just shared with Ianto had been completely new.

**Author's Note:**

> the poem in this fic is ee cumming's "i like my body when it with your". Any strange formatting (ie: line breaks, capitalization and punctuation) is that of the author, preserved here for authenticity.


End file.
